The Internet currently allows for the free exchange of ideas and information in a manner that was unimaginable only a couple of decades ago. One such use for the Internet is as a communication medium, whether it is via one-on-one exchanges or multi-party exchanges within social networks.
For example, the Internet enables various parties to participate in video conferences, which are multiuser video chat rooms that allow for virtual gatherings of people so that they may chat about various topics. Within such video conferences, it is oftentimes difficult to determine what particular party or document should be the focal point of the video conference, as many times the party that is speaking is not the party that is the most interesting to watch.